Disconnection of gas flow to a residential or business location may be desired for many reasons. In previous circumstances, disconnection of service typically required at least a visit to the service location and, in many instances, particularly involving residential location access to such residence. Depending on the reason for the disconnection, required access might be made more difficult by a resident, such as if the resident were away or the disconnect was for lack of payment of services by the resident/customer. In other instances, disconnection of services may be deemed necessary for customer safety or if a user requires a physical disconnection of gas flow given a standing company policy.
Previous gas cutoff devices have been provided involving pneumatically controlled gate valves and thermally activated valves that are initiated with handheld RF devices. Use of either of such types of devices typically requires a visit to the location, and in the case of the thermally activated vales, a replacement of components to reestablish gas flow.
Some gas shut off solutions have involved the use of short-range wireless control of separately installed gas valves. Such type of installation alleviates certain problems such as that of having physical assess to a residence, but still requires a visit to the location to effect disconnection.
While various implementations of gas disconnection systems have been developed, and while various combinations of remote valve control have been offered, no design has emerged that generally encompasses all of the desired characteristics as hereafter presented in accordance with the subject technology.